1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a reliable structure of a power connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the prosperous development in multimedia industry, booming in electronic technology and popularization of personal computers, informational electronics are being widely used in our daily life. Since the power supplies of common portable electronic devices, e.g. a laptop, are connected to power connectors via power cords, the power connectors have now become an interesting topic for manufacturers and researchers to improve.
Generally, the internal structures of the power connector comprise inner cases, inner cores, terminals and so on, and the external cover covering the internal structures. A strain relief bushing is utilized to cover for insulation at the place where the power cord and inner case overlap. However, since the inner case merely serves as a cover body and the power cord can not provide strong bonding force to the inner case, the conventional power connectors may not pass the tensile force test for power cord.